Unbreakable Love
by d3m1
Summary: Ichigo is framed for trying to kill Kish. Tart and Pai both think it is her and are trying to kill her. Kish is the only who knows the truth he tells Pai and Tart but they don't believe him. But what happens when Pai and Tart finally get Ichigo cornered?
1. The Curse Begins

Blood Filled Tears  
Chapter 1: The Curse Has Begun  
--------  
Konnichiwa!!!!! It's been a long time since I have started any new fanfiction. There was my valentine's day one but it's not finished yet! 10 pages long!!!!XD Anyways this one is a random idea after my unhealthy obsession with Tokyo Mew Mew and Vampires Collided Enjoy the first chapter!!!  
--------

"No!!!! No!!! Please!!!! What did I do wrong, Deep Blue-sama?!! Please!!! No!!!" screamed a certain emerald haired alien.  
The taller, older alien just cackled and sunk his fangs into the other's neck.  
A bloodcurdling scream could be heard which echoed around the caverns of the cave. Within a few minutes the entire walls of the cave was covered in blood.

What once was a naturally clean, green cave has now just turned into a blood filled panic room. There was blood everywhere, on the roof of the cave, on the walls on the cave and on the ground.  
"Why……………….." was the final word before the victim slowly blacked out.  
The older alien cackled again and teleported away. Leaving but a small pendant with heart, shaped designs on it, a red ribbon with a bell on it and a strand of pink hair.

He sent a signal to the other two aliens so they could come and retrieve their comrade.

The two aliens, one with silverfish/purplish hair, very tall and had a serious look on his face and one who was overly short, brunette hair and a pouty face teleported in the cave. Both astounded at what they saw around them.

"W-what happened?" stammered the one who was short and was called Tart.  
"I-I don't know. Where's Kisshu?" said the one who was tall and was called Pai.  
A shriek could be heard from the younger alien as he saw where his comrade was.  
"H-h-he's over there" stammered Tart  
"Oh……..my…go-"  
"There's blood everywhere, who could've done this?" cut in Tart  
"Never mind about that. Come we'll get Kisshu back then we'll figure this out" said Pai  
"Yes" said Tart as he moved over to help carry Kish

Once the two aliens had decided that they were holding Kish properly as not to let him fall were going to teleport but Tart saw something on the ground, glistening in the bright red blood.

"IT WAS HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he shrieked maniacally.  
"Who and what are you talking about?" asked Pai  
"IT WAS HER, THAT STUPID PINK MEW MEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE WAS THE ONE THAT DID THIS!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tar shrilly.  
"What makes you so sure???" asked Pai  
"ARE YOU BLIND OR SOMETHING????!!!!!!!! LOOK ALL THE EVIDENCE IT'S ON THE GODDAMN GROUND!!!!!!! THE BELL WITH THE RIBBON, THE PENDANT AND THE STUPID STRIP OF PINK HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched Tart hysterically.  
"Yes……..it seems that you are right………. We will see that they will pay for what has happened but first we must attend to Kisshu first" said Pai.

Tart was twitching very insanely and his hair was blowing in its own wind. He looked like he would rip any of the mew mews to shreds if he saw them.  
The two aliens then teleported away.

--------

"Weird isn't it?" said Ichigo  
"What?" said Mint.  
"Kish, Pai and Tart haven't attacked us in over a month.  
"So that's a good thing. Unless you wanted to see a certain green-haired alien" said Mint smugly.  
"It's emerald NOT green!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plus why would I want to see that idiotic pervert, Kish!!!!!!!!!!???" shrieked Ichigo  
"I don't know. Maybe cause you like him?" said Mint.  
"Arrgggggggggggggggh! I do not like him!!!!!" shrieked Ichigo.  
Mint just smiled.

--------

Pai and Tart carefully heaved Kish into the little glass case where it would heal him.

Pai who usually looked bored had a hint of worry on his face. Tart who just looked insane right now was pacing around the room muttering "they will pay, those stupid mew mews will pay".

"You want to make them pay, ne?" asked Pai  
"Mmmmmmmmmm" said Tart  
"Well, listen I've got a plan" said Pai.  
"What is it?" said Tart  
"Well, we tell those pesky mew mews that we don't want to fight anymore and we attack them when they least suspect us. But they will have to trust us first" said Pai  
"Fine. When do we get started?" asked Tart  
"Tomorrow at dawn" said Pai  
"Perfect" said Tart  
"Operation Renaissance begins" said Pai

But little did they know that an old, but ancient curse was about to awaken and that curse would unleash itself from Kish.  
Let the curse begin.

--------  
How did you like that chapter???? Pretty random but whatever. And if you are planning to kill me cause you THINK I killed Kish I didn't ok???? So put away all your pathetic little schemes to try kill this authoress.  
Anyways, I'm not going to bug you for reviews and I KNOW you KNOW perfectly well, I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew or any of it's characters cause if I did I wouldn't be writing this and Masaya, Deep Blue and Blue Knight would be DEAD!

-Zoey


	2. Operation Renaissance Begins

Blood Filled Tears  
Chapter 2: Operation Renaissance Begins  
--------  
Tee Hee!!!nya!!!! I didn't know I would get that many reviews for my first chapter!!!!! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!! Arigato Gozaimasu!!!!!!!!!! Well, here's the next chapter!!!!!!

--------  
Kish started to stir in his sleep in the glass case. Pai and Tart noticed they quickly ran over to him.

"Kisshu……….." said Pai

Kish opened his eyes and stared at the two aliens that were standing before him.

"W-what happened??? Where am I???" asked Kish

Pai and Tart just gave Kish the are-you-stupid-don't-you-remember look.

"Are you stupid or what????" asked Tart.  
"No, I'm not you stupid midget!!!" yelled Kish  
"Well, it seems that stupid cat-girl and her pesky team of mew mews attacked you" said Pai  
"What??? What are you talking about? Oh….I remember……but Konekochan didn't attack me and her friends didn't either" said Kish  
"Yeah, right you're just defending them because you don't want to get your favorite mew mew into trouble" said Tart  
"No. Really. Deep Blue. Did it. That stupid idiot. Call himself the master. Grrrr" growled Kish  
"Yeah right. Kisshu, Deep Blue would never do this to us and here is the proof that the cat-girl did attack you and why can't you just get over her???? She doesn't even like you" said Pai as he showed Kish the ribbon with the bell, the strand of pink hair and the mew mew pendant.

The words that Pai had just said hit Kish quite hard even though he knew Ichigo didn't like him.

"Those aren't hers. The pendant is the wrong color it's orange instead of yellow and the strand of pink hair is too bright and the bell is overly large and if you don't mind I would like to be let out of this stupid tube" snapped Kish as his eyes did fill with a reasonable amount of tears.  
"Fine" said Pai as he opened it.

As soon as he opened it Kish got out of it straight away and stalked away to his room with a loud sound of a slamming door.

"Get some sleep Tart. The Plan begins tomorrow" said Pai.  
"But Kish did say that all those things weren't hers and besides the pendant IS the wrong color" said Tart  
"Oh god. Don't tell me that YOU'VE been examining that MONKEY-MEW" said Pai  
"No. I haven't and I'm going to my room and I think Kish is still just defending her" said Tart as he walked over to his room.  
"Good" said Pai as he went over to his room.  
--------  
It was 9:38PM at Ichigo's house in her bedroom. All of her parents were asleep now. She was sitting on her bed wondering about things and looking at a couple of pictures she cut out of the magazines of a certain emerald haired alien. She sighed.

_"I don't know what I'm feeling. Why am I even looking at these pictures of Kish??? Is Mint right???? Maybe I do like Kish……….I don't know I mean Masaya was all wrong. He cheated on me. With Mint. I mean Mint didn't know and I don't blame her but Masaya. IT WAS HIS FAULT. Oh, well. He wasn't nearly as good looking as Kish too"  
"Oh. So you do like Kish"_

Ichigo just sighed again it was about the 100th time that day that the annoying voice in her head popped up and answered her back.

_"Why am I feeling like this? Why?"_

She picked up one of the many pictures of Kish spread out on her bed. It was one where he was in a sort of pose with his arms crossed and a smirk across his face.

_"Cute…………I wonder how that photographer got that picture?---Argggghhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!! I shouldn't be thinking about this. He's an alien and even if I did like him my parents would think he was a total freak!!! JUST STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

Ichigo gave a small angry scream and flung the pictures of Kish off her bed. She thought no one had heard but her Mom did.  
Ichigo flopped onto her bed and buried her face in her pillow. Just then the door opened.

"Ichigo, honey. Is anything wrong I heard you yelling?" asked Sakura Momomiya  
"Oh, Mom. Nothing's wrong. Just having a bad day is all" said Ichigo  
"Oh. Why are there pictures spread all over the ground?" asked Sakura as she reached down to pick one up.  
"NO!!!!!!! Mom!!! Don't pick it up!!!!" said Ichigo.

But too late. Her Mom had already picked it up.

"Who's this??? Is he a friend of yours???" asked Sakura  
"Yeah. I guess you could say that" said Ichigo  
"He's cute. Do you like him?" asked Sakura  
"What???!!! No!!!! I don't!!!!!!!!" said Ichigo blushing a little.  
"Then why do you have all these pictures of him?" asked Sakura smugly.  
"Uh………no reason" said Ichigo  
"Tee Hee. No reason. I know when you have a crush on somebody Ichigo Momomiya and by the looks of this you do" said Sakura

Ichigo just shook her head.

"Never mind. Just go get some sleep, dear. But I advise you if you do like him, go and ask him out" said Sakura as she closed the door softly.

Ichigo was very confused right now so she just pulled her blankets up to her chest and fell asleep with one thought _Do I like Kish?  
--------  
_It was now 5:00AM and all the aliens apart from Kish were awake and had had breakfast.

"Go wake Kish up, Tart. He's coming with us" said Pai  
"Yeah. Ok" said Tart as he quickly went to Kish's room.

"Kish. Wake up" said Tart  
"No……………….5 more minutes…………………" muttered Kish.  
"KISH YOU GREAT LOAD OF GARBAGE. GET THE HELL UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tart 

Kish, startled sat bolt right up and just glared at Tart. What he didn't know was that his eyes were glowing a blood red.  
Tart saw this and got really scared and backed away.  
A few minutes later Kish's eyes returned to normal.

"Kish. You did know that your eyes were a blood red color before. You know?" said Tart

"What are you talking about?" said Kish

"Y-your eyes were glowing red" said Tart

"Yeah, right. You were just seeing things" said Kish

"Yeah. Maybe your right. Maybe I was just seeing things" said Tart as he walked out of Kish's room.

A few minutes later all three aliens were done and were now teleporting to Café Mew Mew.

"What's the plan again, Pai?" asked Kish

"We pretend we're not going to attack the mew mews and gain their trust then after a while a week or two we attack them" said Pai

"But why are we even doing this. I KNOW konekochan didn't attack me. It's not like she could anyway" chuckled Kish.

"Stop it Kish. Deep Blue did NOT attack you. Why would he attack you for no reason anyway?" said Pai

'Look, I know what I saw. Deep Blue DID. You weren't their but I was" said Kish

"Look, just participate in this ok? AND FOR THE LAST TIME DEEP BLUE DID NOT ATTACK YOU" said Pai

"I KNOW WHAT I SAW" yelled Kish

"Maybe if you participate you could get the cat-girl to like you" bribed Pai

That idea appealed to Kish greatly.

"Fine. But I'm not fighting them" said Kish  
Pai didn't answer.

Then the three teleported to the Café.

--------

"No shift today. But you'll have to stay at the café. We have to see why the aliens aren't attacking" said Ryou

'Cool!!! A day off" said Ichigo

Everyone else just murmered.

The aliens teleported in front of them.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! They're back!!!!!! No!!!!! My day off!!!!" screamed Ichigo

"Great" said Mint  
"Yeah" agreed Zakuro

"Yah!!! Tar-Tar's back!!" said Pudding.

"We're not here to fight. We just wanted to say that we aren't fighting anymore" said Pai

"Yeah what he said" said Kish

"Yeah, well. If you're not fighting anymore what about your planet?" said Ichigo  
"Oh, well. You know. Some weird stuff just happened. The tress are back and stuff so everything's back to normal" said Kish

"Oh" said Ichigo

Ichigo was just wondering why Kish wasn't trying anything perverted, like stealing a kiss or something.

Meanwhile Kish was thinking _"maybe if I just not try to be perverted like Konekochan says and try at least being nice then maybe she'll like me"_

"Oh" repeated the other mew mews.

"So why are you here then?" asked Ichigo

"We just wanted to see a prospect of earth life and try make it up for destroying earth so we were wondering if we could stay here for a week" said Pai

"Ok" said the mew mews.

"But my parents will freak if I bring anyone of you guys to my house" said Ichigo

"Yeah" agreed the other mew mews.

"Well, I guess maybe you could stay at the Café for the week" said Ryou  
"Well, that's fine" said Ichigo 

The other's nodded.

-------- 

"Hello! Konekochan!" said Kish as he tapped Ichigo on the shoulder.

"Oh. Hi, Kish" said Ichigo as she turned around.

Kish embraced Ichigo with a tight hug. Ichigo just blushed.

"Aren't you going to slap me or something, konekochan?" asked Kish a little surprisedly.

"No, why? You aren't trying anything" said Ichigo

"Just wondering" said Kish as he let go.

The others were already showing Pai and Tart around the Café so Ichigo thought she had better show Kish around.

"Uh…..d-do you wanna go look around the café?" stammered Ichigo

"Uh…Yeah sure!" said Kish

-------- 

Meanwhile Pai was thinking that this plan would be easier than I thought humans are so gullible. It won't take more than a week before we can attack them for what they did to Kish.

But he was wrong. He and no one else didn't expect what would happen between the course of the week that the aliens and the mew mews would be staying together.

As a day passed since Kish had been attacked by Deep Blue, the curse started to develop more and more.

--------  
Finished chapter 2!!!!

Gosh!! Today we had a hike up Mt Roskill (Auckland, New Zealand) the mountain for Social Studies and I am so exhausted!!!!!!! It took ages and I got home half an hour late!!!!! So tiring now my legs ache XD!!!!!!And I finished my Valentine's Day Oneshot. _My Valentine's Day Rose_. You should go check it out sometime.

Well, anyways I'll see ya in the next chapter of Blood Filled Tears.

-Zoey


	3. The Plan Is Revealed

Blood Filled Tears  
Chapter 3: The Plan Is Revealed

--------

Nya!! Thanks for the reviews!!! Well this chapter is the start of when they start choosing rooms!!! Enjoy!

-------- 

"Ok. Right now that we've had dinner can we hurry up and choose the rooms we're going to be staying in? Cause I'm dead tired" whined Ryou

"Fine, fine" said Mint

"Ok, there are nine of us including me, and I'm sorry but I only have 5 rooms at the Café including the attic" said Ryou

"Attic???!" said Ichigo

"Yeah, the attic. So I would advise you guys to pair up and then we'll sort it out from there" said Ryou

"Ohh!!! Ohhh!!!!! Pudding wanna stay with Taru-Taru!!!!!!" shouted Pudding as she quickly grabbed Tart as if he were her property.

"Fine you two get over there" said Ryou

"But I don't wanna stay with HER!!!!!!!!!" shouted Tart

"Well, too bad. Unless you wanna sleep in the same bed as Kish or Pai" said Ryou

"Hey!!!!! I'm not gay!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Tart

"Then stay with Pudding" said Ryou

"Grrrrrr. Fine" said Tart

"Ok………..uh…Lettuce. Your next who are you going with?" asked Ryou

"I-I don't know" stammered Lettuce

"Fine. You're staying with me then" said Ryou

Lettuce just blushed.

"That just leaves, Zakuro, Pai, Kish, Ichigo and Mint" said Ryou

"Can I just stay in my own room?" asked Mint snobbishly

"Fine" said Ryou

"Hey, that's not fair!!! The rest of us have to be in pairs so why doesn't Mint have to?" asked Ichigo angrily

"Cause she can" said Ryou

"Grrrrrrrrrrr" growled Ichigo

"Ok so Zakuro, I take it that you're with Pai????" said Ryou

"Whatever" was Zakuro's reply

"Fine. So that just leaves Ichigo and Kish" snickered Ryou

"Shut up, you stupid blonde freak!!!!!" yelled Ichigo angrily

"Ok, now we'll sort out rooms" said Ryou ignoring Ichigo

"Pudding bags that bedroom!!!!!!" shouted Pudding dragging Tart beside the door of the bedroom.

"I'm in that one" said Mint walking over to the bedroom of her choice

"Hey. I own the Café!!!!!!!! I should get to pick first!!! Well, we're in that one Lettuce" said Ryou

Zakuro didn't say anything she just walked over to the one she wanted with Pai.

"Hey, where does that leave us?????" said Ichigo

"The attic" said Ryou

"What!! HELL NO!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM NOT going in that attic!!! It's creepy!!! The last time I went up there to get some supplies I got trapped in there cause the door closed by itself!!!" said Ichigo

"Well, too bad and you're not alone. I mean, Kish is going to be with you isn't he?" snickered Ryou

Ichigo just mumbled something.

"Ok, now just grab the blankets and let's go to bed. It's 11:56 now" said Ryou

Everyone just grabbed the sleeping bags and went to their rooms leaving Kish and Ichigo standing in the hall way. Ichigo grabbed a couple of blankets and pillows.

"Alright. Let's go" saidIchigo as she shivered with fear

"Are you scared, Konekochan????" asked Kish

"What?? Um…yeah kind of" said Ichigo

"So what you said about being trapped up there was true??" asked Kish

"Yeah" said Ichigo

"Oh" said Kish

Ichigo led them to a small dark hallway which was only lit by a light bulb and you could hardly see anyone let alone anything and then she stopped.

"So where are we now?" asked Kish

"Oh, we're just under the attic and where are you???? It feels weird talking without seeing anyone" said Ichigo

"I'm behind you konekochan!!" said Kish as he tapped her shoulder

"Oh" said Ichigo as she jumped trying to grab the ball on a piece of rope so she could get the stairs to come down.

She finally managed to grab it and pulled it down. Once she pulled a set of stairs came down and she shivered but she didn't walk up it.

"So what do we do now?? Konekochan???" asked Kish

"We have to go into it" said Ichigo starring at the black, dark space in the attic.

"Oh. So are we going to in it or not???" said Kish as he tried to move forward trying to walk up the stays he accidentally bumped into Ichigo causing her to fall under him.

"What are you playing at?" hissed Ichigo as she blushed and her cat ears popped out but Kish didn't notice because it was too dark.

"Sorry. Really it was an accident" said Kish as he got up

"_What the??? I thought Kish would come back with a smart or flirtatious remark???? He's changed. I wondered what happened. Does he even like me anymore?" thought Ichigo_

"Look. I'll go up first" said Kish as he summoned his dragon swords.

"O-ok" stammered Ichigo.

Kish started to head up the stairs and Ichigo who didn't want to be left alone in a dark hallway grabbed onto Kish's shirt without knowing she had done that. Kish stopped the moment he felt her holding onto his shirt.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Ichigo

"Oh….uh…no reason" said Kish as he started to make his way up the attic again.

When they finally got up to the attic it was pitch black inside. Ichigo shivered.

"Um…are there any lights here?" asked Kish still noticing that Ichigo was clinging onto his shirt.

"Um…I don't know….maybe" said Ichigo

Kish then just felt around the walls for a light switch once he thought he found one he flicked it on. The whole attic was flooded with light. It was a relief to Ichigo.

"It doesn't look so bad now does it, konekochan?" teased Kish

"It's still scary. Look" said Ichigo as she pointed at the ground which was all dusty and the windows which were dusty. Practically everything was covered in dust and she still hadn't let go of Kish's shirt.

"Yeah. Kind of but I'm tired so where's the so called bed????" asked Kish

"There. It's puny. Grrrrr. Ryou did this on purpose" snarled Ichigo as she realized that she was hanging onto Kish's shirt.

"Oh. Uh….I'm sorry!" said Ichigo as she quickly let go of his shirt.

"For what?" asked Kish

"I was erm……hanging onto your shirt" said Ichigo

"Oh that! It's ok. I thought it was kinda cute" said Kish

Ichigo just blushed at the comment.

Then Ichigo spotted a rat and gave a blood curling shriek and jumped very cat-likely into the air. She was about to hit the ground again when Kish caught her.

"Ne???? I thought neko's weren't afraid of rats" joked Kish as he put Ichigo back down.

"Hey! That's not funny!!!" said Ichigo while blushing

"Ok. So I take it you're sleeping in _that_?" said Kish while pointing at the puny bed.

"Where are you going to sleep?" asked Ichigo

"Probably on the ground" said Kish

"But it's winter and the ground's disgusting" said Ichigo

"Oh" said Kish

Ichigo then walked over to the bed and looked at it.

"There isn't even a mattress it's just this stupid ONE sleeping bag!!!" shrieked Ichigo

"Blondie set this up" said Kish

"Ha! Too right" said Ichigo

"So we've both got no where to sleep" said Kish

"Yeah" said Ichigo

"Wait let me see the sleeping bag" said Kish

Ichigo handed it over to him. Kish unzipped it and looked at it.

"We could sleep sitting up with this draped over us and with the other blankets we wouldn't get cold" said Kish

"Mm…………. that's ok I guess but I don't like the ground it's too dusty" said Ichigo

Kish just went over and blew on the ground. The dust just flew away into the air.

"There. You act like a princess" said Kish

"Hey!! I DO NOT!!!!" said Ichigo  
"Sure whatever you say Princess Konekochan!!!" teased Kish

"Hey!!!! Grrr. Well you act like a prince, Prince Kisshu" said Ichigo

"Hey!! Don't call me that" said Kish

"Only if you stop calling me that" said Ichigo

"Fine, Konekochan" said Kish

"Ok" said Ichigo

"So can we get some sleep now? I'm tired" said Kish

"Ok" said Ichigo as she noticed that Kish's neck had like two marks of vampire fangs on them and they were glowing red.

"Kish…." Said Ichigo

"yeah, what is it, Konekochan?" asked Kish

"Um…I think you should know that I think a vampire bit you and the marks are glowing red" said Ichigo

"Nani?????? Oh!!!" asked Kish cocking his head to the side cutely as he remembered at the cave with Deep Blue

"Oh. That. If I tell you why can you promise not to tell anyone not even Pai, Tart or any of the mew mews" said Kish  
"uh…..yes. I promise" said Ichigo

"Ok, it was a couple of days ago I was stuck in a cave and Deep Blue attacked me and he uh……kinda framed you" said Kish

"NANI!!!!!!!!!! But I didn't do that!!!!!!!!" said Ichigo

"I know but he uh…left a ribbon with a bell, a pendant and a couple of strands of pink hair" said Kish

"Oh. God. Do Pai and Tart think it's me??" asked Ichigo

"Yeah. They apparently want to earn the other's trust then attack" said Kish

"Crap. I have to tell them" said Ichigo

"No. Please!!" said Kish with pleading eyes.

"But I couldn't just watch as they attack my friends" said Ichigo

"Please don't. If you have to tell them on the last day before we leave. Please, Konekochan????" said Kish

Ichigo just looked at Kish. He was pleading at her not to tell but she couldn't watch her friends being attacked and Kish looked like something terrible would happen to him if she told. She decided she will tell on the last day.

"Can I tell on the last day then??" asked Ichigo

"Yeah" said Kish

"Ok and Kish…..um….thanks for telling me " said Ichigo

"No prob, now are we gonna get some sleep or what???" said Kish

"Yeah ok" laughed Ichigo

Kish and Ichigo sat side by side against the wall basically because it was too cold and the blanket and sleeping bag had to be shared.

"Night night, konekochan" said Kish sleepily

"Night, Kish" murmered Ichigo as she was about to fall asleep.

Within a few minutes both of them were asleep without a worry in the world but they didn't expect that on a full moon during this week the curse would be unleashed.

--------  
Finish!! Yah!!!! And once again thank you for reviewing!!!!!!! I really do appreciate it! Hoep you enjoyed this chapter!!!!

-Zoey


	4. A Disturbing Dream

Blood Filled Tears  
Chapter 4: A disturbing Dream

--------  
Thank you fro your reviews!!!!! And BTW if you wanted to know my bebo url is

http://KishIsMyObsession. yeah! That's all!!!! And I changed my pen name to Kish Is My Obsession too!!! Ha!! And if the url doesn't work tell me!!!0

--------

_Ichigo ran, she ran until she was in a small alleyway._

"_No. Please" pleaded Ichigo_

"_Why? You tried to kill Kish" said Pai_

"_I didn't. I swear. Please" said Ichigo_

_Pai and Tart summoned their weapons and advanced on Ichigo. She backed up into a fence and clung onto the fence with her fingers tightly. She slowly reached for her pendant but in one flash Pai was in front of her and he waved his fan at her. Within a minute there was a whole jolt of electricity running through her body. She loosened her grip on her pendant and Pai grabbed it and threw it into the opposite side of the alleyway._

_Ichigo collapsed onto the ground, supporting herself with only her hands. She trembled._

_Pai and Tart advanced on her again but Ichigo stared at what was behind them._

_There was a figure with blood red eyes and a scar that was glowing blood red. That was the only things she could see as the figure was engulfed in the shadows._

_Slowly the figure came out of the shadows. Ichigo thought that the figure was rather familiar. _

_He had the same hairstyle as Kish, his eyes were blood red and on his neck was a scar glowing red. His clothing exactly the same as Kish's but it was black. Full black and over the clothes he wore a black cloak that reached the ground and it brushed the ground every time he moved._

_Pai and Tart noticed Ichigo was starring behind them so they turned around. When they turned around they froze with fear._

"_W-who are you?" Tart managed to say_

_The person didn't reply. He just moved forward ever so quickly and he held his hand out and in his hand a blood red fireball appeared. He shot it at Tart. Tart flew backwards into the fence and landed with a thud a couple of meters away from Ichigo. _

_Ichigo noticed that Tart was bleeding on his left shoulder. Very heavily. She noted that he wasn't dead just unconscious. Then Ichigo saw that the person's blood red eyes flashed amber. Then she knew that person was Kish and as if by coincidence the full moon was right behind him._

_Kish then disappeared and reappeared in front of Pai and punched him in the stomach. Pai fell to the ground instantly then Kish held him up and sunk his fangs into Pai's neck._

_There was a bloodcurling scream and then the whole alleyway was covered in blood._

_Kish let the unconscious Pai down and started to move to the fence, where Ichigo was._

_The world blackened as Ichigo saw Kish approaching. She supposed she blacked out._

-------- 

Ichigo woke up suddenly. She did not like the dream she just had. In fact it wasn't even a dream. It was a nightmare. She looked around. It was morning already. She turned her head to the left and saw Kish. Still asleep. His arms were around her too.

"_Damn. Why does he have to be perverted? He was so sweet yesterday." thought Ichigo_

Ichigo giggled silently to herself.

"_He looks so cute when he's asleep" she thought._

Then she remembered her dream. She shivered.

"Hey, Konekochan! Why are you shivering?" asked Kish suddenly

"Kyaaaaaaaa!!! I didn't know you were awake" said Ichigo

"Well, I was. Were you having a bad dream or something because you kept on muttering _no_ and curling up into a ball" said Kish

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock.

"Y-yes. I was having a bad dream" stammered Ichigo

"Wanna talk about it??" asked Kish

"I- I don't know. You might not like it" said Ichigo

"Doesn't matter. I mean it's a bad dream. No one likes it" said Kish

"But……..—"

"Kish!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ichigo!!!!!! Breakfast's done!!!!! Hurry up!!!!! You two stupid idiots!!!" yelled Ryou

Ichigo and Kish growled automatically at being called an idiot.

"Please????????? Can we talk about it?????" asked Kish

"Mmmmmmmmmm????? Ok, but you have to promise not to get offended" said Ichigo

"Fine!!!!" said Kish happily

Then Kish and Ichigo went out of the attic and downstairs for breakfast.

---------- 

"So enjoy the night in the attic?" asked Ryou with fake happiness

"Yes, very much" replied Ichigo

"Yeah. It would've been better if you had put in a mattress" said Kish

"Mmm. We slept on ground" said Ichigo

"Well, who cares. I had a great time. Me and Lettuce discussed books" said Ryou

Ichigo and Kish snorted at that.

-------- 

After breakfast Ichigo and Kish got very bored.

Mint was with Zakuro and Pai while they discussed various things, Lettuce and Ryou were talking about books and Pudding was trying to talk to Tart while strangling him because he kept on trying to run away.

So Kish and Ichigo headed back up to the attic.

"It doesn't looks so scary during the day" said Ichigo

"Yeah I guess so" said Kish

"Mmm Hmm" said Ichigo

"So are we gonna discuss your dream???" asked Kish

"Uh……o-ok" said Ichigo

"So what happened?" asked Kish

"Well, I was running cause I was being chased by Pai and Tart then……….

……………………..

and then I blacked out" finished Ichigo

"Wow….was I really that evil dude??" asked Kish

"I think so. It was a full moon" said Ichigo

"Oh. You do know that the full moon's this Friday right?" said Kish

"Yeah" said Ichigo.

"Yeah" said Kish

"You don't think that it will actually happen will you?" asked Ichigo

"I don't know. Maybe it will and maybe it won't. But dreams don't come true. Well not the bad ones anyway" said Kish

"Ok" said Ichigo

It felt like an enormous weight had been lifted off Ichigo's shoulders as she told Kish.

"Feeling better now, Konekochan?" teased Kish  
"Yeah. Much better" said Ichigo  
"Good. Now what'd ya wanna do?" asked Kish

"I dunno" said Ichigo  
"Wanna go to the Dreamside Lake??" asked Kish

"_Wha??? Dreamside Lake??? Isn't that where all the couples go when they have dates??? It's meant to be a very romantic place. But why is Kish asking me to go there with him?" _

"_Because have you forgotten bone head?? He has a crush on you"  
"Oh yeah. I forgot"_

"_But don't you have a crush on him too?"_

"_WHAT!? No. Who said?"_

"_I said. I'm your conscience. Your inner feelings. I know you inside from out"_

"Uh……..uh……………erm………y-yeah. S-sure" stammered Ichigo while blushing.

--------  
Wow! I wonder how Kish and Ichigo's _date _is going to be like? Anyways thnx for reviewing!! It's fun getting reviews!!!

-Zoey


	5. Dreamside Lake

Unbreakable Love  
Chapter 5: Dreamside Lake

--------  
Thank you for the reviews!!!!!!! And yes. I changed the story name. I thought this one will be more appropriate!! Well, enjoy this chapter!!

--------

Kish and Ichigo walked downstairs.

"Where are you two going?" asked Ryou

"None of your business" snapped Ichigo

"Yes it is. I'm your boss" said Ryou

"You're not my boss" said Kish

"Yes, as of now you, Pai and Tart work for me" said Ryou

"Man!! You can't do that" said Kish

"Whatever. Just tell me where you're going so I can make sure you're not out too late" said Ryou

"Fine" said Ichigo as she looked over at Kish to make sure it was alright to tell. He just nodded.

"Dreamside Lake" said Ichigo

As soon as she said that all the mew mews attention was on Ichigo and Kish.

"Oooooooooh. Ichigo-oneechan and Kish-oniichan are going on a date???" screamed Pudding

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT" shrieked Ichigo

They just ignored her.

"I thought you and Kish were getting very chummy" said Mint smugly.

"SHUT UP YOU ARROGANT SNOB" screamed Ichigo

"Just make sure that he doesn't get too perverted" said Zakuro monotonely.

"HE ISN'T CAUSE THIS ISN'T A REAL DATE!!!!!!" screamed Ichigo

Kish was rather enjoying the attention. He just stood there smirking.

"Who said that this wasn't a real date, Konekochan?" asked Kish while smirking

"YOU ARE NOT HELPING!!!!!" screamed Ichigo

Kish just smirked

"Ok... Calm down, Konekochan. Let's go" said Kish as he pulled Ichigo by her arm outside

"Have fun during your date" said Lettuce.

Lettuce wasn't trying to be mean like the others. She sincerely meant have fun on your date. Luckily Ichigo didn't hear that because Kish had already pulled her away.

-------- 

"ok. This is it……I think" said Kish

"This is it??" Wow. It's so cool!!!!" said Ichigo, definitely impressed

"Cool. I don't think there are going to be many people here" said Kish

"Why?" asked Ichigo

"Duh! It's Wednesday! The prices are higher" said Kish

"If they are higher why the hell did you take me here then?" screamed Ichigo

"Cause I felt like it" said Kish as he took out $30

"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!" screamed Ichigo

The man behind the counter just smiled to himself.

Kish just put the $30 on the counter and pulled Ichigo inside.

-------- 

"Kish……..you evil little----why are there no people?" asked Ichigo as she looked around.

"Cause I told you it's double the price today!" laughed Kish

"Wonder why" said Ichigo sarcastically.

"Come on" said Kish as led her to the Lake

"Wow! The lake's so sparkly!!!!! I wonder how deep it is?" said Ichigo

"I know and well…..you're gonna find out!!!" laughed Kish as he pushed Ichigo into the lake

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" SCREAMED Ichigo as she fell into the water.

She sunk down for a few seconds but watching Ichigo not come up, Kish got worried.

"Ok…maybe I shouldn't have done that" mumbled Kish to himself as he watched the water.

Ichigo surfaced a few seconds later. She was drenched in water. Ichigo slowly swam to the edge of the lake. Kish looked relieved. He had actually thought she wasn't going to surface.

"Why do you look so worried, Kish??" asked Ichigo mischievously.

"Oh………….uh….nothing" said Kish quickly. Even for someone like him he was blushing pretty badly (A/N: Unlike me. I always blush for no apparent reason! Some times I blush for really weird reasons! And some normal ones too)

Ichigo held her hand out and said "Can you help me out?"

"Uh…yeah" said Kish as he too her hand trying to get her out of the lake but instead Ichigo pulled him into the water with her.

Kish gave a shout of surprise as he was pulled into the water and he swallowed a cup full of lake water by accident. Then he thought of a very funny plan.

He started to sink to the bottom of the lake, letting go of Ichigo's hand. Until he touched the bottom of the lake.

Ichigo noticed that Kish wasn't holding onto her hand and she noticed that he wasn't any where above the water. She started to freak out.

"Man. Maybe I shouldn't have done that" mumbled Ichigo

She looked around to make sure he wasn't above water. Then she knew that he was below somewhere. She dived down into the water and looked (A/N:Let's just say she could see underwater without goggles! Cause I think no one can!) down. She looked and looked cause the lake was quite big until she spotted someone lying at the bottom.

--------

1 couple of minutes ago.

"_Hee. This should make her worried sick" thought Kish as he lay down at the bottom of the lake and closed his eyes._

-------- 

"_Crap! Kish!!!" thought Ichigo._

As she swam towards Kish. She poked him on his chest for a minute. Kish opened his eyes and smirked at Ichigo. Ichigo being startled cause she thought he had drowned screamed in the water and sucked in tons of cups of lake water. She had drank in too much. She couldn't breathe now.

Kish saw this he just held her by her shoulders and swam upwards. As they reached the surface, Ichigo was conscious cause of the air now.

"Ooooh. Konekochan don't like water?" teased Kish

Ichigo had just remembered what had happened.

"Shut up! It was your fault! You were the one who was at the bottom of the lake then I had to swim to the bottom cause I got worried and then you were at the bottom lying down then you smirked at me!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ichigo her voice a ridiculously high pitch.

"My…..my….aren't we a little overprotective" teased Kish

"OVERPROTECTIVE?!!!!!!!!!!!—I DIDN'T WANT YOUR STUPID LITTLE FRIENDS HUNTING ME DOWN, TRYING TO KILL ME BECAUSE YOU ASKED ME OUT ON A STUPID DATE THEN YOU DIED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched Ichigo

"I thought you said this wasn't a date, konekochan" said Kish while smirking.

"YOU JUST STOP TWISTING MY WORDS AROUND OR I'LL CHAIN YOU TO-----"

"Chain me to what, Konekochan? A bed??" asked Kish sneakily

"YOU MORON!!!!!!!! I DID NOT MEAN THAT!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU CUT IN MY SENTENCE!!!!!" screamed Ichigo

"Fine. You win just this once. Plus it's 8:47 now so we should be going—and thanks for the entertainment" said Kish

The last few words of Kish's sentence made Ichigo have boiling fumes coming out of her ears. Ichigo turned around to follow Kish back but she saw someone she didn't want to meet.

--------  
The!!! Who is this person she doesn't want to meet??? Anyways March 1st is my birthday!!!!! I'm 13!! Finally anyways guess who it's gonna be !!!! Tee This'll be fun! And BTW I'm workin on a Kish fansite! More on that later!

-Zoey! 


	6. Carry Me Home, Kish, My Prince

Unbreakable Love  
Chapter 6: Carry Me Home, Kish, My Prince

--------  
Wow!!! The!!! I'm amazed by the numbers of reviews I got!!!! Thnx!!!!!!!!!!!! Really!!!!!!!! Well, enjoy this chappie and guess who the mystery dude is!

-------- 

"_Damn it. No. It can't be him. Why does he have to be here now. I was having so much fun!" thought Ichigo_

"Hey, are you gonna get out of the lake or what?" asked Kish interrupting Ichigo's thoughts.

"Huh??? Oh, yeah" said Ichigo as she got out of the lake.

When she got out of the lake she was drenched in water. Her clothing stuck to her body and her hair was just in clumps. Even though Ichigo was drenched in water she still looked pretty- especially to Kish.

"You know. You look good when you're wet" commented Kish

Ichigo looked shocked. Then she looked at Kish. He was dry she thought that couldn't be possible. She slapped him. Kish just chuckled.

"Why aren't you wet then?" asked Ichigo

"Oh. I can dry myself pretty quick" smirked Kish

"Can't you make me dry then?" asked Ichigo

"No. I don't feel like it" said Kish

"But I'm cold" whined Ichigo

"Fine. But only cause you're cold" said Kish as his eyes flashed a blue quickly then Ichigo was dry.

"Thanks" said Ichigo

"No problem. Now should we go now cause it's getting late and I'm tired" said Kish  
"Ok" said Ichigo as she followed Kish

"Ichigo" said someone behind them and he grabbed Ichigo's arm.

Ichigo and Kish turned around looking shocked.

"M-Masaya?" asked Ichigo in shock

"_Damn" thought Kish_

"Ichigo, I know I cheated on you and I shouldn't have done that but will you please get back with me?" asked Masaya

"What?" asked Ichigo as her good mood slowly went into a bad one.

"Hell, no!!!! You cheated on me. With Mint. She was my friend. She didn't even know and you nearly broke our friendship up!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo

"I know it was wrong but please. I'm sorry" said Masaya(A/N: Sorry?? Yeah right. Stupid Masaya's deserves to be dead!!!)

"No. I might have forgiven you but I'm not getting back with you and now will you puh-lease let go of my arm" said Ichigo

Masaya just stood there eyes blazing.

"Let go of my arm!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Ichigo

Kish wondered what to do. He knew he should help but he didn't want to interfere because he knew this was Ichigo's fight not his. He stepped forward.

"Kish. This is my fight. Not yours" said Ichigo

For once Kish had no flirtatious comment and nodded his head and stepped back.

"Oh. So you're with him now?" asked Masaya

"So what if I am?" asked Ichigo

"Should've known. You know Ichigo you are such a slut" said Masaya

Ichigo growled.

"No I'm not. Maybe you are, you two-timing freak!!!!!! Now let go of my arm!!!" yelled Ichigo (A/N: Yeah!!! Go Ichigo!!!!)

"Fine. If you want to be that way fine with me. But I'll give you one more chance. You wither pick me or _you boyfriend _over there" said Masaya

"GIVE ME ANOTHER CHANCE???? Yeah right. I'm not giving you another chance and I don't have to pick, thank you very much" snapped Ichigo

"Pick. Or are you afraid that if you pick me over your _boyfriend_ he's going to get?" asked Masaya

"Grrrrrrrrrr. Fine. Have it your way but he's not going to be the one that gets hurt. _You are._" Snapped Ichigo

"You still haven't picked" said Masaya in a sing-song voice.

"Kish" said Ichigo

"_What the??? She picked me?? I thought she was gonna pick him? Oh, well" thought Kish_

Masaya just growled and advanced on Ichigo and slapped her.

"Don't you dare touch me" snarled Ichigo as she moved out of his way and slapped his as hard as she could.

And because Ichigo was mew mew she could hit harder than other girls. When she had slapped him she saw three claw marks on Masaya's cheek and blood on her hands.

(A/N: I know there are some people out there who don't like swearing so skip this part if you are those people. And it's not my fault I just thought the characters emotional feelings should come out a little at least and if you think 2 swear words are bad well, you should read some other fanfics with millions of them)

Kish made a mental note of trying not to get slapped by Ichigo and not to get on her nerves.

"Yooou bitch" snarled Masaya

"What did you call me?" snapped Ichigo

"You heard me" snarled Masaya

"How dare you. Why don't you just fuck off and leave me alone!!!!?" snarled Ichigo

Kish was shocked. He didn't know that Ichigo used that type of language.

"This isn't over yet, Ichigo" said Masaya as she walked quickly away and disappeared out of view.

(A/N: Swear words are now finished so you can carry on reading now:)

"Are you ok?" asked Kish

"Yeah. I'm fine" said Ichigo as she washed her hands free of the blood in the lake.

"Um……I'm sorry I couldn't do anything" said Kish

"No. It's ok. That was my fight. You should've stayed out of it anyway" said Ichigo

"Ok. So now do you want to get back before we run into any other dodgy characters?" asked Kish

"Ok" said Ichigo as she followed behind Kish

A few minutes later Ichigo was a couple of meters behind Kish.

"Wait up!!!!!" said Ichigo as she ran up to Kish and he stopped walking. She ran as fast as she could so she didn't notice that there was a huge rock on the ground. Ichigo tripped up on it.

"Owww. That hurt" said Ichigo

Kish running back tried helping her up.

"Are you ok?" asked Kish

"yeah. I'm good" said Ichigo as she tried standing up but collapsed back down again

"No you're not ok. I think you might've sprained your ankle" said Kish

"Oh. So what do we do now?" asked Ichigo

"Well, obviously we can't walk now" said Kish

"Damn" said Ichigo

"yeah. But there is one other option" said Kish

"what is it?" asked Ichigo

"Um…I could uh…..carry you back" stammered Kish

That idea made Ichigo blush.

"I guess so but the others would think that something is up" said Ichigo

"yeah I know or you could just stay here while I look for help" said Kish

An owl took that as his cue to hoot., Ichigo jumped.

"Um…I don't think so" said Ichigo

"Ok. So I guess I'll just carry you" said Kish  
Ichigo blushed and shrugged

Kish lifted Ichigo into his arms and carried her bridal style.

"Um…you know if you don't hold onto something you're going to fall out" said Kish

"Oh yeah" said Ichigo as she grabbed his shirt collar

"Ack!!!! Not Ack!! The collar" choked Kish

Ichigo giggled.

"What's so funny?" questioned Kish

"Nothing. It's just that I dint' know that you would choke" said Ichigo

"Of course I would. Anyways, this could take a couple of hours" said Kish

"Yeah I know" said Ichigo

"And you could still fall out if you don't hold onto something. NOT my collar" said Kish

"Fine" said Ichigo as she put her arms around Kish's neck which set him blushing.

A few hours later….

"You know, Konekochan, you're heavier than you look" smirked Kish

"Hey!!!!!!!!!" shouted Ichigo as she slapped him. Kish just chuckled.

"I'm use to that now" laughed Kish

Even though Kish had said he was use to that in a playful way the words hit Ichigo hard. She remembered all the times she had slapped him. They flashed before her very eyes.

"Oh. I'm sorry" said Ichigo

"What? Oh that. It's ok" chuckled Kish

"Really. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you all those times" said Ichigo

"Ok, Konekochan. I think I get the idea. It's ok" laughed Kish

-------- 

A couple of hours later.

Ichigo was very quite.

"Konekochan?" asked Kish to make sure she was ok.

She didn't answer instead in her dreams she mumbled something which Kish couldn't make out but her last few words he heard.

"_Kish……..,my prince…….."_

_--------  
_

**Like this chapter??? Personally I like this last bit!!!!! It's so kawaii!!! And if you wondered what Ichigo's full phrase was which Kish couldn't make out it was **

**_Carry Me Home, Kish, My Prince_**

**Anyways over and out!!!**

**-Zoey**


	7. Awakened

**Unbreakable Love  
Chapter 7: Awakened**

**--------  
OMG!!!! Thanks for all the reviews!!!!! Hope you like this chapter!!!!!**

**--------**

It's been two days after Ichigo had broken her ankle at Dreamside Lake. It's Friday now and it's about 5PM band Ichigo and Kish are roaming around Café Mew Mew.

"Gosh. This is so boring and it's so mean of Ryou to keep us near the Café" said Ichigo

"Yeah. Blondie's NOT idiotic he's _i-dotic_" chuckled Kish

"Yeah!!!" laughed Ichigo

For no apparent reason, Kish snuck his arm around Ichigo's waist.

"Kish!!!" shouted Ichigo

"Nani??" asked Kish innocently.

"Stop being perverted!! You were so sweet before" said Ichigo

"I'm not being perverted. Plus I thought you were my girlfriend" said Kish

Ichigo blushed and her cat ears popped out.

"When was I your girlfriend?" asked Ichigo

"2 days ago" said Kish

"You can't count that. I was angry and I said stuff I shouldn't have" said Ichigo

"Yeah, like cussing?" asked Kish sneakily.

"Hey!! I was annoyed!!!" said Ichigo

"yeah I know. Happens to me too and how long have we been roaming?" asked Kish

"Hm….oh. It's 7:48 now so 2 hours" said Ichigo

"Whoa. Um….look, I gotta go find Pai and Tart so can you stay here by yourself?" asked Kish

"Oh course!!!! Do you think I'm 9 years old or something?" asked Ichigo

"No, it's not that but……just be careful ok?" asked Kish

"Ok" said Ichigo as Kish ran off to find Pai and Tart.

-------- 

"Pai! Tart. Finally I've found you" said Kish as he stopped.

"What do you want, Kish?" asked Pai

"Well, now that you've gotten to know the mew mews you're not going to attack now are you?" asked Kish

"Whatever made you think that?" asked Tart

"Mmmm. We're not attacking them" said Pai

"Good" said Kish

"But we're attacking the pink mew mew" said Pai

"WHAT?!" shouted Kish

"Yes, we're attacking her" said Tart

"Why?" asked Kish

"Cause she was the one that tried to kill you" said Pai

"For the last time, she wasn't the one that tried to attack me! It was DEEP BLUE!!!!!!!!" shouted Kish

"Why would Master try and attack you?" asked Pai

"I don't know. But HE DID!!!!!" shouted Kish

"Maybe because you got a little too chummy with the pink mew mew?" asked Tart

"Shut up midget! IT WAS HIM. I SWEAR!!! YOU WEREN'T THERE SO HOW WOULD YOU KNOW? I WAS THERE!!!! AND DO YOU THINK A CAT-GIRL WOULD GIVE ME THESE VAMPIRE TEETH MARKS????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kish as he pointed to the marks.

"We have evidence remember?" said Pai

"THAT WAS PLANTED!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Kish

"Mmm. Whatever. We're going to look for her" said Pai

"No. Your're. Not." Said Kish (A/N:Woo Hoo!!! Go Kish!!!!)

"What are you going to do? Risk your life for her?" asked Tart

"Yeah what if I am?" asked Kish

"Gah!! He has issues" said Tart

"Mmm Hmm" agreed Pai

"Yeah well, what are you gonna do if you can't find us?" asked Pai as she teleported away into some other place with Tart

"_Damn. I need to find Ichigo!!! Shoot. Now I'm in a major Race against time. Not good" thought Kish_

-------- 

It is now 9:38 PM and the full moon had risen to it's highest point. Pai and Tart were now looking for Ichigo. Kish was looking for Pai, Tart and Ichigo.

-------- 

"Ha! I found the pink mew mew" whispered Tart so Ichigo couldn't hear them

"Where?" asked Pai

"Look, over there" said Tart

"Good. Now here's the plan. We teleport behind her and make sure she doesn't transform then we attack" said Pai

"Ok" said Tart as they teleported.

-------- 

Ichigo heard a twig snap somewhere behind her. She turned around.

"Who's there?" said Ichigo

No answer

"Kish?????" said Ichigo

"No, I'm sorry cat-girl but your boyfriend isn't going to be here to protect you this time" snarled someone from behind her.

Ichigo turned around and saw Pai and Tart in the moonlight. She was horrified. Pai and Tart both made a lunge for her but she moved and they missed. But Pai managed to get his fan and whack it across Ichigo's right leg.

The electric shock hurt her. Very badly. She screamed very high pitched and loudly and she ran the opposite direction from Pai and Tart in fear.

-------- 

Kish heard a scream from the opposite direction he was going in. He knew it was Ichigo so he teleported to where the noise was. He looked around but there was no one so he started to jog looking in the alleyways as he did so. Then for no reason at all he felt the urge to look up into the night sky and he saw the full moon.

His scar on his neck started to burn again, his eyes flashed a blood red and his body felt like it was on fire. Then he collapsed on the concrete, his hands supported him and a pair of black wings sprouted from his back, his clothing changed from it's regular color to full black and a black cloak was around him and it just brushed the ground.

He got up from the ground. He could smell flesh and blood around the corner. So he turned into the alleyway.

--------  
Whoa. This chappie took ages hope you liked it. Well, I have nothing much to say except THANK YOU for your reviews!!!!!!!!

-zoey


	8. Reversing The Curse

Unbreakable Love  
Chapter 8: Reversing the Curse

--------  
Darn it!!!!! I know I haven't updated in like a week but here are my reason's

a, School

b, homework like 7 piles!!!! Here are the homework assignments I had to do:

1)Social Studies which took me 2 days

2)Math

3)English about 4 pages

4)Science class 1

5)science class 2

6)French (but I also do Japanese)

and here are the tests I had to study for:

1)science 1

2)science 2  
3)French

Now you know why I couldn't update???

Anyways really!!!! The number of reviews I got were so good!!!! Thank you!!!!!!! Now enjoy this chapter

-------- 

Ichigo ran quickly into dark alleyway but it was lit with moonlight. She was puffing from running so much but she tried to stay quite. She saw Pai and Tart run past. She sighed from relief.

"We're not gone yet" whispered a voice behind Ichigo

She whirled around in shock at the voice and paralyzed with fear at the same time. She backed into a fence and she was cornered.

Pai and Tart just grinned as their weapons materialized and then they advanced towards her. Ichigo slowly reached for her pendant hoping that they wouldn't see her but Pai did. With one swipe from his fans the electric shock hit Ichigo. She dropped her pendant then collapsed on the ground.

"Not so tough without your pendant now are you?" said Tart

Ichigo just watched in fear as they advanced an inch closer to her again.

"Wait!" said Ichigo as a final attempt.

"What? You want final words? Have them" said Pai

"Why are you doing this to me. What did I do?" asked Ichigo

"Oh. I think you know very well what you did. You tried to kill Kish" said Tart

"No I didn't!!! Why would I do that?" asked Ichigo

"Because you hate him" said Tart

"No. I don't!!!!!!!" cried Ichigo

"Oh yeah? Then what???? You like or maybe _love _him??" asked Pai

Ichigo knew she couldn't admit that to Pai and Tart so she just stayed quiet. Pai and Tart just moved closer to her. They were now an inch away from Ichigo.

"Say goodnight, Mew Ichigo" said Pai as he swiped the fan onto Ichigo sending an electric shock through her entire body.

Tart then used his weapon and attacked her. Ichigo's left shoulder was bleeding and her lip was cut, which blood was trickling out of.

Then she noticed something or rather someone behind Pai and Tart. The figure was coming closer and closer.

Pai and Tart noticed her staring behind them so they turned around.

There they saw a kish-like figure approaching them. Except this person had black wings, his clothing was fully black with a black cloak that trailed on the ground and piercing blood red eyes with fangs.

"What the………" said Pai

"Hell……………" finished Tart

The figure was now right next to Pai and Tart now. He held out his hand and summoned an energy ball which was blood red and he aimed at Tart.

It hit Tart directly on his shoulder and sent him flying backwards to the fence where Ichigo was. His eyes were closed.

Ichigo noticed that Tart's eyes were closed. She hoped he wasn't dead. Ichigo then noticed that he was breathing he was just knocked out but his bleeding from his shoulder was heavy. Then her attention went back to the figure and Pai.

"Who are you……….?" Snarled Pai

"That….is none of your business………….." said the figure with a rasping voice.

He then grabbed Pai and turned him around then the figure sunk his fangs into Pai's neck. There and then for a split half a second the moonlit alleyway and the suburb was filled with a blood curling scream. Then after that second was over the whole alleyway was covered in blood.

The figure then just chucked Pai next to Tart.

Ichigo watched scared to death at what she had just witnessed. She looked at Pai and saw that he was bleeding very heavily from his neck but he was still conscious he was just blacked out like Tart.

The figure then advanced to Ichigo. Each step he took, Ichigo was more and more frightened. By the time the figure actually reached her she was scared stiff. Her whole face was white as the blood had drained out and she couldn't move from the spot or scream for help.

Then she started to notice this person _was _Kish. Then she remembered what he had told her and she looked at his neck and there sure enough was a blood red scar which was glowing. She felt relieved that this person was Kish but also scared because of what he had done to Tart and Pai and afraid of what he might do to her.

Kish's eyes were focused on Ichigo's lips as there was blood dripping off it. She noticed that and quickly wiped it off with her hand.

Then in one swift movement, Kish moved from his spot in front of her to behind her.

Lowering his fangs towards Ichigo's neck. Ichigo could feel his breath running down her neck as he got closer.

She couldn't move. She knew she had to move or else she might end up like Pai and Tart. But still she couldn't.

All of a sudden she spun around and faced Kish she pushed him away from her and stood up, while holding her shoulder which was bleeding.

Kish just looked at her for a minute then advanced on her. This time he held her shoulders tightly so she couldn't move.

His grip was strong her her. Ichigo knew this time she wouldn't be able to move. So she decided to try another tactic.

"Kish…………….." said Ichigo

She got no answer in reply. Ichigo accepting her fate, thought that by tonight she would be dead. She just stood there. Not moving. Not trying anything. Just accepting it.

Tears trickled down her face as she could feel his breath on her neck.

Kish then lifted his head back then down again, his fangs just an inch away from Ichigo's neck. He started to bite down but before he could actually bite her on the neck he heard that she was mumbling something. Usually he didn't care about what his victim's said but for some reason he stopped and that very important stop counted. Every second of it.

He strained his ears to hear what she was saying. He listened. This was what he could hear.

"_I……….-I……I love you Kish"_

It felt like his body was on fire again. His appearance, clothing etc. changed. It flashed back to his usual form. Just for a second.

Ichigo noticing this knew something about what she had said had, had effect on him.

He regained his vampire form and in a flash he was in front of her again, hands gripped tightly on her shoulders. Totally accepting what was happening. Accepting her fate. Accepting everything. But she decided to try one last thing.

She kissed him.

There was a flash and Kish regained his normal form yet again but this time it stayed permanent.

"Ichigo……………." Said Kish.

Then he collapsed. Just as he was about to hit the ground Ichigo caught him. She smiled.

--------  
Hmmm…..no comment today I think! All's to say is hope you liked it!!!!!

-Zoey


	9. Love Is Unbreakable

Unbreakable Love  
Chapter 8: Love Is Unbreakable

--------  
Damnit!!!! I have another science test on Tuesday!!!!!and I'm expecting my science 1's results on monday I think? Or they might come later on the week wish me luck!!!! Teh!! Anyways I know I haven't gotten around to reply to all of your reviews but I haven't checked my email in a week so yeah I still have 15 more reviews to reply I think! Well, enjoy this chapter!!! Ja ne!

-------- 

"What the hell!!!! Ichigo where have you been???!"

"Why are Kish, Pai and Tart all covered in blood?"

"Why are your clothes covered in blood?"

"Why are you bleeding on your lip and shoulder?!!!"

"We've been worried sick!"

"Baka strawberry!!!"

"Ok! Sorry. I'll tell you later. Never mind that. Doesn't matter. Really sorry. I'm not a baka!!!!!!" said Ichigo answering all questions at once.

"Ok, tell us what happened to Pai, Tart and Kish?" asked Lettuce

"Well, I'll tell you later. But can we please get Kish's shoulder bandaged?" asked Ichigo but she didn't notice that blood was trickling down her lips and shoulders.

"Oh. Well, well. It seems like you do like Kish. But you haven't noticed that your bleeding" said Mint

"Shut up Mint! Now's not the time" said Ichigo

"What Mint means is that you're bleeding yourself and you're putting Kish, Pai and Tart ahead of you" said Lettuce

"I know, but I'm just bleeding a little bit. They're bleeding like really heavily" said Ichigo

"Yeah right. Like real less ah, Ichigo? There's a puddle of blood right by your feet cause blood's been dripping down your shoulder" said Mint sarcastically.

"Ok, I get the idea but please??" said Ichigo

At that time Ryou chose to walk into the rooms

"What the hell happened, Ichigo you look like you've been involved in a massacre with Pai, Tart and Kish" screamed Ryou

"Shut up. No I haven't. Guys……..please…………." pleaded Ichigo

"Ok. But you do Kish. Me and Zakuro will do Pai, won't we?" said Mint

"Mm" agreed Zakuro

"Fine" said Ichigo

"I'll do Tar-Tar!!! Come on, Lettuce oneechan!! Help me!!" said Pudding

The others then left the room leaving Ichigo with Kish whose clothes were all blood stained.

"Damn. I don't get any help" moaned Ichigo as she lay Kish down on the coach closest to her and went into the bathroom to get bandages and antiseptic.

A few minutes later she came back with those things. She put the items on the table in front of her and got the tissue to wipe away the blood.

"Yuck. Blood" she thought. She had seen enough of blood for one night.

Ichigo then got a clean cloth and put some antiseptic onto it. There she wiped it on Kish's wound on his shoulder. She knew it would sting but she thought he wouldn't notice it because he was asleep/blacked out.

He winced in his sleep.

"Oh god. Even I hate antiseptic but he winced in his sleep! Well, his wound is a little too cut open" thought Ichigo

She had finished with the antiseptic now and was now unrolling the bandages.

After a couple of minutes Ichigo had finished. She wasn't very good with bandages but she did a good job on them anyway.

"Done" thought Ichigo as she made sure Kish was ok before leaving the room to check how Mint and Zakuro were doing.

When she went into Zakuro's room, Mint and Zakuro were in there. Zakuro was tending to Pai while Mint watched with curiosity.

"Hey, Zakuro, Mint" said Ichigo

"Hey" they replied

"So how's Pai doing?" asked Ichigo

"Oh, he's fine but it looks like he got bitten by something on his neck" said Zakuro

"Oh……..that………" said Ichigo guiltily

"Wait. You know something" said Mint

"yeah but I'll tell everyone later" said Ichigo

"Ok" said Zakuro

"Hey, Mint. I have a question" said Ichigo

"Yeah?" said Mint

"Well, you've kinda been hanging around Pai a lot. SO what I'm trying to ask is….uh…do you like him?" asked Ichigo

Mint looked disgusted.

"Hell, no!!!! No offence Zakuro-Oneesama but he's not my type and he's too…….yeah he's just not my type. But I do like him like a brother I mean…..after all Pai is Zakuro-oneesama's boyfriend" said Mint

"Oh ok." Said Ichigo

Zakuro just looked expressionless.

"Well, once you're done with Pai can you put him on the coach's in the living room??? And then meet me there cause I have a feeling Ryou will be forcing me to tell him about tonight" said Ichigo

"Sure" said Mint

"Thanks" said Ichigo as she walked out.

Then Ichigo walked into Pudding's room.

"Hey, Lettuce and Pudding. How's Tart?" asked Ichigo

"Great" said Pudding

"Yeah" said Lettuce

"Cool. After you're done can you bring him into the living room and meet me there?" asked Ichigo

"Yeah sure" said Pudding

"Cool" said Ichigo

-------- 

"Ok so Ichigo tell us what happened" said Ryou

"Oh ok. Um…..Pai and Tart were chasing me down the alleyway………………………………….

……..

……

……..

………

and then he fell and I caught him" said Ichigo as she conveniently left out the bit where she had kissed Kish.

"Right-wait a minute I'll be right back" said Ryou as he went upstairs to get something.

A few minutes later Ryou was back. With a black, dusty book with golden letters.

"What's that?" asked Ichigo

"It's the Vampire Book" said Ryou as he turned it to page 317 titled. "How to break the curse"

"Read this" said Ryou as he pointed to a passage.

"Ok" said Ichigo as she read. This is what it said.

_How To Break The Curse:_

_The only known way to break this curse is id the person bearing the curse's lover or love interest posses the same feeling or a very strong bond of love for him/her._

_Once the spell has been broken, anyone the person who had the curse had bitten will not carry the curse._

_No one can exactly tell you how to break the curse. All that is known is that when the person utters three simple words, I love you and the curse will be broken._

_But in some cases it will not work. You will only be able to see a flash of the person's normal from and then he/she reverts back into the vampire state. In this case the curse has taken full hold of the person and is known to be unbreakable at this point but there are cases in which the curse, at this point has been broken. But if the curse isn't broken or the person hasn't reverted to their original from before 12 Midnight they will collapse and revert to their normal and on that spot they will die._

Ichigo finished read. She looked shocked. Though she knew Kish wasn't dead but she knew that Ryou wanted answers out of her. And now.

"So…..can I have answers.??" Asked Ryou

"No" said Ichigo

"I'm docking your paycheck" said Ryou

Fine I'll talk. What do you want to know?" asked Ichigo

"Well of course we want to know how Kish got back to normal" said Ryou with a smirk

The others nodded.

"Crap. I said it ok" said Ichigo

"and…………." Said Ryou

"What do you mean and!!!??? There was no and!!!!!!!!!!" said Ichigo

"Oh, I think there was……" said Ryou

"Prove it" said Ichigo

"Well………you know on that night when you and Kish were talking in the attic well, I overheard him telling you about his neck and you telling him about your dream" said Ryou

"So that doesn't prove anything" said Ichigo

"Yes it does. That means the curse on Kish developed further than the breakable stage of just saying _I love you_" said Ryou

"Crap" said Ichigo

"Yes. So tell us what happened?" said Ryou

"Well……………_I……..uh….sorta kissed………Kish_" mumbled Ichigo

The others just mumbled I knew it and grinned at her.

"What" said Ichigo angrily

"We already thought that. I mean you and Kish were just getting too friendly with each other" smirked Mint

"Yeah" said Lettuce

"MMmm Hmm. But Pudding's tired so can we go to sleep?" asked Pudding

"Ok" said Ryou

The others all got up and wished Ichigo a goodnight and left. Ryou taking his book with him.

Now Ichigo was alone and tired. She wanted to go to sleep but she couldn't she wanted to see if Kish was conscious or not.

--------

Long chappie anyways!!! Hope ya liked it!!!!!Plus my Kish fansite is coming along great. Now I'll have to upload the pics up to the net and put the pages up then I'll post the url up soon, kay?? It might take a while!!!

-Zoey


	10. Confessions

Unbreakable Love  
Chapter 9: Confessions

--------  
OMG. So cool!! I didn't know that this story would get at least like 30 something reviews. It's quite good for a short story Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Enjoy this chapter!!!.---Ooops. And the Kish fansite is nearly done. I need to upload the radioblog and cutenews and then the graphics then it'll be up but I need help with cutenews so if anyone knows how to install it please PM and tell me!!! Now you can enjoy the chappie!

-------- 

Ichigo sat on the end of the coach. She was bored. Nothing to do. She couldn't sleep so she just sat there.

"Man. This is boring. Wish one of them would wake up and something interesting would happen" thought Ichigo

As she thought that her wish came true. Pai and Tart stirred in their sleep and slowly woke up.

"Where the hell am I?" asked Tart

"Mmmmm. Last I thought we were in the alleyway" said Pai

"Oh. Uh…….your in the café and you were in the alleyway. Except after Kish kinda attacked you I had to drag all of you back" said Ichigo

"Oh. I'll just go change my clothes and go to bed" said Pai

"Me too" said Tart

"Ok……….-wait. You guys don't still think that I tried to kill Kish do you?" asked Ichigo

"No. I guess it really was Deep Blue" said Tart

"Yeah. Erm….we're…erm……MewIchigoweresoryforttryintoatacyou" blurted out Pai really quickly

"Huh? What???" said Ichigo

Tart groaned

"He said that we're sorry for trying to attack you tonight" said Tart

"Ooooooooooooooh. It's ok!!!!! Really!" said Ichigo

"Oh. Yeah….sorry anyways I'm gonna change my clothes…." Mumbled Pai as he walked out of the room.

Tart just looked rather sheepish and said "really??? You would forgive us that easily??? I mean we actually tried to kill you" said Tart

"Yeah I know. But……well, it wasn't really your fault" said Ichigo

"Ooh. Ha. I'll just change my clothes and go to bed." said Tart as he walked out of the room.

"Ok" said Ichigo

-------- 

Ichigo heard the light flick off in Tart and Pudding's room so she knew that he went to sleep. She got bored again.

So she went to check on Kish's arm.

"Eck. The blood's gone through the bandages. But the bleeding stopped cause it's dry" thought Ichigo as she felt the bandages.

She closely examined Kish.

"Hmmm. He looks happy. I wonder what he dreams about? Wait do aliens even dream? Hm…….his hair looks soft………does he use shampoo??? Do they even have shampoo????" thought Ichigo as she stroked his emerald green hair.

"It is soft. Man. Why can't I even get my hair this soft???????" thought Ichigo but as she drifted through her thoughts she failed to notice that a pair of amber eyes flickered open playfully at her.

Kish surveyed Ichigo for a moment until he decided to talk.

"What's pretty girl like you doing up at the time of the night, Konekochan?" asked Kish playfully

"Gaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!! Kish!!!!!!!!!!!! How long have you been awake??!!!" shrieked Ichigo

"Since you started stroking my hair" said Kish as he tried to get up but he fell back down cause of his wound on his shoulder.

"Oh………..um…..maybe you should stay lying down" said Ichigo

"Yeah. I think I will" said Kish

"Ok" said Ichigo

"Hey, why are my clothes covered in blood? Your lip's cut and your shoulders bandaged with blood soaking through" said Kish

"yeah that……..um…..you don't remember anything that happened???" asked Ichigo

"Um….no. All I actually remembered was that I was looking for you after my fight with Pai and Tart then for some reason I just had to look up into the sky and yeah. I think I collapsed and it felt like my body was burning and I think I blacked out" said Kish

"Oh….um…I think when you thought you blacked out you actually turned into a vampire" said Ichigo

"What? Oh. God. Wait I didn't kill anyone did I?" asked Kish

Ichigo laughed nervously and said "well….uh you sorta threw an energy ball at Tart and sent him flying into the fence so he's bleeding badly on his shoulder and then ummmm…..you kind bit Pai's neck and there was blood everywhere and then you chucked him into the fence" said Ichigo

"Oh. They're not dead are they?" asked Kish

"No. They just went to bed a couple of minutes ago" said Ichigo

"Good. Wait. Why were you bleeding? Pai and Tart didn't try to attack you or anything did they???" asked Kish

"Uh…..well sorta" said Ichigo

"Really. Those two are going to be dead once I'm outta these bandages" said Kish

"Actually they didn't know. So it's ok" said Ichigo

"Urgh. Fine. I don't see why you're so nice to them" said Kish

"Well, they did apologize" said Ichigo

"Fine. But did I try to attack you in anyway?" asked Kish

Ichigo looked quite sheepish.

"Uh…………..you tried to……………" mumbled Ichigo

"What?! Oh. Crap. Damnit. But did I actually attack you?" said Kish

"Uh………………you tried to bite my neck………………….-but you didn't" Said Ichigo  
"Oh. Sorry. Wait. How come I'm back to normal?" asked Kish

"Just read this" said Ichigo as she handed Kish a piece of paper she had copied out from Ryou's book.

-------- 

After Kish had finished reading the passage. He looked shocked.

"Right……………so you broke the spell?" asked Kish

"Yeah" said Ichigo

"Which method?" asked Kish while grinning

"God. Kish is that all you can think about?" asked Ichigo

"Hmmm……for now" said Kish

"um…….actually I didn't reverse it by saying I love you but I did try it" said Ichigo

"Oh………….so then how did you reverse it?" asked Kish

"Uh…..erm………………….I sorta……erm………………kissed.you" mumbled Ichigo

"Really?" asked Kish happily

Ichigo just nodded.

"Man that sucks. I don't remember it" said Kish

"Really. Kish is that all you think about?" asked Ichgio again.

"Mmmmmm….only for tonight" said Kish

"Kish!!" said Ichigo

"Kay. I was kidding" said Kish

"I know" said Ichigo

"So did you really say it?" asked Kish

"Say what?" asked Ichigo

"You know, the words I wanted to hear for so long. Ever since I met you" said Kish

Ichigo blushed at how Kish had put it and of course she knew exactly what he was talking about. Her cat ears popped into view.

"Y-yeah" stammered Ichigo

"….And did you really kiss me?" asked Kish

"KISH" yelled Ichigo

"Just did you?" asked Kish

Ichigo nodded, cat ears still on her head.

"Can you try it again?" murmured Kish into Ichigo's ear

"KISH!!! I don't just hand out Kish's and say I love you when you want me to" said Ichigo

"I know but………….please……….Konekochan………just this once. I promise. I won't ask of it ever again" said Kish his eyes sparkling with delight

"Really? You're willing to make that promise?" asked Ichigo

"Well, uh….not really but I missed it. It' wasn't my fault I missed it. Trust me, Konekochan. If I hadn't been taken over by the vampire curse thing I wouldn't have missed it for anything" said Kish

"Yeah. I guess it wasn't really your fault but still………." Said Ichigo

"Ok, fine. I'm tired. Can we go to bed now????" asked Kish

Ichigo was actually quiet surprised that he had given up so quickly.

"Uh…sure. But don't we stay in the attic remember?" asked Ichigo

"Mmmm. Yeah. But I don't think I could get up there tonight" said Kish

"You could teleport" said Ichigo

"I'll try" said Kish

For minute Kish teleported and he disappeared but a few seconds later he fuzzed back into view, landing with a thud onto the coach.

"Ow" said Kish

"Are you ok, Kish? Never mind what Ryou says we'll just stay here tonight" asked Ichigo looking a little worried

"Tehh. Don't worry, Konekochan. I'm fine. Except I've had better days" chuckled Kish

"Oh. Ok" said Ichigo

"Ok…I guess we better get some sleep" said Kish

"Yeah" said Ichigo as she pulled the couple of blankets up to herself and Kish

Ichigo didn't notice it but Kish's eyes flashed blue momentarily and the lights flickered off.

Ichigo was quite surprised and scared. She instantly grabbed the closest thing next to her for comfort which was Kish's arm.

"My, my Konekochan. Aren't we clingy tonight?" chuckled Kish at Ichigo

"You scared me. And how did you do that?" asked Ichigo

"Abilities" laughed Kish

"Oh" said Ichigo

"Is it cold or is it just me?" asked Kish

"It's not just you. It's winter" said Ichigo

"Oh. Ok" said Ichigo

As soon as Ichigo had finished that sentence she felt arms around her waist as they pulled her closer to Kish. Surprisingly she didn't complain mostly because it was cold and the blankets weren't helping at all so she did need the warmth.

"You didn't think that I would give up that easily did you, Konekochan?" whispered Kish

"What?! Kish!!! Not again" said Ichigo

"Kish just pulled Ichigo closer to him and said "You really are different from anyone else I've met before, that's what I like about you, Konekochan"

The statement just made Ichigo blush and her cat ears popped out. She thought that Kish wouldn't notice because it was dark but her cat ears popped up right under his chin.

"Am I making you blush Konekochan???" chuckled Kish

"You said we were going to go to bed. Instead you've been talking" stammered Ichigo

Kish just chuckled.

"Ok. But I won't let you go to bed without knowing this" said Kish

"What?" asked Ichigo

"I love you, Konekochan" whispered Kish

Ichigo's cat ears didn't pop up again because they were still up.

"I love you too" stammered Ichigo

Kish in response just kissed Ichigo on her cheek and said "Nighty-night, my princess"

Ichigo didn't know how to respond to that so she just said "Night, Kish"

But Kish, was just happy knowing that she loved him went off to sleep.

-------- 

Wow. It took ages. I like this chapter!!

-Zoey


	11. A Boring Day

Unbreakable Love  
Chapter 10: A Boring Day

--------  
Thank you sooo much for the reviews!!!!!!!!! I needed it. I read this really cool fanfic it's sad. I kinda…ok I didn't kinda I actually cried while reading it. It's so sweet except I HATE IchigoxMasaya but in the end I hope it's IchigoxKish cause it's turning out like that If you want to read it it's called: My Christmas Wish

yeah, it's pretty good!!!! But she hasn't updated in ages but maybe with your guys help she will.

Well, enjoy this chappie!0

-------- 

It's been two days since the incident in the alleyway. It's Sunday. The alien's last day on Earth, when they go back to their planet. But they could choose to stay if they wanted to.

It's Sunday morning, around 7:19AM. On with the show! (How corny am I? Hee hee)

-------- 

Kish awoke in the attic to the trail of sunlight shadowing over his face. It was hot and irritating. He groaned.

It took a few minutes for his amber eyes to adjust to the sunlight. Once they were, he noticed that Ichigo was still asleep.

"She's still sleeping while there's that annoying sun looming over her? Wow" thought Kish

Downstairs he could hear that the rest of the gang had already woken up and they were enjoying breakfast.

"Easy for them. They didn't have to sleep in the attic, on the ground" thought Kish

Kish wondered if he should wake Ichigo up. She was stirring in her sleep already so he gently shook her to wake her up.

Ichigo slowly opened her eyes. She was still drowsy with sleep but she managed to take in her surroundings. The first thing she notice was that annoying patch of sunlight across her face. Then she noticed Kish.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Ichigo

"How is that such a nice way to say mornin' to your boyfriend?" teased Kish

"Oh yeah. Erm…sorry. And since when were you my boyfriend?" asked Ichigo

"Ha! Since the accident in the alleyway" chuckled Kish

"Right" said Ichigo

"Ohayo, Konekochan" said Kish (A/N: OhayoGood Morning Informal in Japanese)

"Kish! We've been talking for over five minutes, and you say it now?" giggled Ichigo

"Yeah. No problem with that is it?" snickered Kish

"I guess not" said Ichigo

Ichigo stood up and headed towards the door.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Ichigo as she stopped at the door

"What? Oh. Why would you walk? I can teleport you" said Kish

"Oh, really? Thanks!!!!" said Ichigo

"No prob" said Kish as he teleported behind her and put his arms around Ichigo's shoulders.

Within a few minutes, Kish had teleported Ichigo and him both downstairs, in the kitchen.

-------- 

They rematerialized in front of what seemed to look like a very angry Ryou.

"What's up with, Blondie?" whispered Kish into Ichigo's ear  
"I don't know" Ichigo whispered back.

"You little shorty. Where the hell is Pudding, the other shorty?!!!!" yelled Ryou at what seemed to be Tart

That's when Ichigo noticed that she and Kish both of them were in the middle between Ryou shouting a Tart who looked very bratty.

"Nice place to teleport us between" said Ichigo sarcastically

"Sorry but I think that wound from two days ago still affects my teleportation. I was intending to teleport us to the table which is over there" whispered Kish as not to let Ryou noticed

"Oh ok" said Ichigo

Tart just poked his tongue out at Ryou.

"You stupid………….shorty" said Ryou

"Actually" cut in Kish "midget annoys him more"

"Kay. Midget. Midget. Midget. Midget. The hell with it!!!" shouted Ryou as he lunged himself straight at Tart forgetting that Ichigo and Kish were between them.

Kish and Ichigo had to move pretty quickly to get out of the lunging Ryou. Note: Kish's arms were still around Ichigo's shoulders

Tart just teleported somewhere leaving Ryou tackling thin air.

"What happened?" asked Kish

"Well, that little midget and Pudding both tried to light my room on fire" said Ryou

Both Ichigo and Kish stifled back a laugh

"It's not funny. They were serious. They had coated my walls with petrol and Pudding was the one holding the lighter" said Ryou

"Ryou. I think you need more sleep. Pudding wouldn't do something like that and I highly doubt Tart would. They're both too little to do arson" said Ichigo

"You'd think' said Ryou bitterly.

"Yeah. I doubt those two midgets could think up a plan like that" said Kish

"Yeah right" said Ryou

"I mean why would they wanna burn down you room anyway?" asked Ichigo

"Uh…because I heard Pai talking about leaving today and I was being sarcastic that it was good riddance that they were leaving and they heard" said Ryou

"Seriously. If you didn't want us to stay here why did you let us stay?" asked Kish a little angrily

"I said it was sarcastic. And you two aren't any better than are. All lovey-dovey. I think Pai's the only with sense around here." said Ryou

"What!!!! What are you talking about. We didn't do anything??!!!" shrieked Ichigo

"If you like Pai so much why don't you just BE him" snarled Kish

Ryou realizing what he had said clamped his hands over his mouth and said "I'm sorry. I didn't mean what I said. It's just waking up to a room smelling of petrol isn't a very nice start to the day.

Ryou just lay on the floor staring into the ceiling. Kish noticing him like that moved forward and held his hand out to Ryou.

"Are you ok? I know Tart isn't very nice at times. Trust me. He tried to suffocate me in my sleep once" said Kish

"Yeah I'm fine. Just shaken up" said Ryou as he took Kish's hand and stood up.

Ichigo was very surprised at what Kish had done. She had actually never seen this side of his personality before. Mostly she had seen the side that was immature and playful. This time she was seeing Kish in a whole new light. He was mature and polite and understanding. She wondered why he didn't act like that all the time. But she knew that if he did it wouldn't be him. He wouldn't be Kish.

In other words, Ichigo was pretty impressed. Her cheeks just showed the slightest pink.

Ryou nudged Kish.

"I think your girlfriend's impressed" he chuckled

"Really? Ya think so???" asked Kish looking at Ichigo

It took a minute or two before Ichigo noticed that Ryou and Kish were both looking at her.

Her cheeks weren't just a light shade of pink now they were as red as strawberries!

"What are you two staring at? Is there something on my face?" asked Ichigo

"No" said Kish

"Then why?" asked Ichigo

"Your impressed of Kish aren't you?" snickered Ryou

"Shut up, Ryou" snapped Ichigo

"I'm going to do some research now" said Ryou ignoring what Ichigo said as he walked upstairs.

Once Ryou was gone Ichigo and Kish were alone again. They went and had breakfast

--------

After breakfast, everyone else had gone out to a fair.

Mint, Zakuro and Pai had gone to the fair first

Lettuce and Ryou went with them

And Pudding and Tart followed them.

Ichigo and Kish were left at the café bored to death.

"Hey, Konekochan?? Do you wanna go somewhere or do something fun? Cause I'm bored." asked Kish

"Ok. Ooooh!! I know!!!" said Ichigo as she dashed upstairs and grabbed something then she ran back downstairs carrying to huge water guns.

"What's that?" asked Kish

"Oh!! Kish!!! These are water guns. You know. Fill it up with water and squirt people. Run around crazy and screaming?" said Ichigo

"Oh" said Kish

"I think we should really go outside Ryou might go crazy if he finds everything all went" laughed Ichigo

"Ok" said Kish

--------

Once outside Ichigo handed Kish a water gun and they filled it up. To make it more fun Kish helped Ichigo to set up some sprinklers and the water sprayed everywhere.

-------- 

End of chapter!! Next chapter will be called:

Water Fight!

I won't update remember cause of school so I'll update on Friday!!

-Zoey


	12. Unbreakable

Unbreakable Love  
Chapter 11: Unbreakable.

--------  
Thanks for your reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Greatly Appreciated!!!!!!! Enjoy this chapter and by the way last chapter sucked so bad…. I don't know what made me write it. I hope this chapter will be better

-------- 

It was about 7 hours after Kish and Ichigo's random water fight. They were still both fairly wet but they had made an effort to try dry up.

Now both were sitting on the coach still bored and it was about 9:54 to be exact. They were both sitting on the sofa bored to death. They had managed to keep themselves busy for the past 7 hours or so but now bored again.

Ichigo's hair was still wet and was quite messy, same with Kish.

"Hey, Konekochan……….when are the other's coming back?" asked Kish

"I dunno…..I'm kinda sleepy" murmured Ichigo as her eyelids drooped.

Kish just chuckled at her.

"Sleep then" said Kish

"I have to wait for the others to get back" said Ichigo

"No, you don't. They didn't tell you to" said Kish

"I know. But still……." Murmured Ichigo

Kish was about to answer when the others just burst through the doors noisily. Sending Ichigo jumping in a hissing fit about 5 meters into the ceiling and landing back down on Kish's lap, with her arms around his neck.

The others then walked into the living room laughing happily then they noticed Kish and Ichigo.

"Oh……..did you have a good time without us????" said Mint while smirking at Ichigo

"Yeah, why?" asked Ichigo

Mint looked at Ichigo as if she was stupid.

"I meant you're sitting on Kish's lap" said Mint

"Oh…….WHAT?" shrieked Ichigo

Kish just chuckled

"Not funny" said Ichigo

"Look, we're all pretty tired today so let's just go to bed" said Ryou

The others agreed and followed Ryou. As he walked out, he flicked the light switch off behind him and stayed there in the dark.

"Hey, Kish………don't we sleep in the attic?" asked Ichigo

"Yeah I know, but can we stay down here again tonight?" asked Kish

"Yeah…….I'm sleepy" murmured Ichigo as her head and eyelids drooped.

Kish just chuckled at her.

"Well…..get some sleep, konekochan" said Kish

"Am…………." Mumbled Ichigo

Kish just moved over so Ichigo could have some room on the coach/sofa and he grabbed the blanket and put it over the both of them.

"Warm, konekochan???" asked Kish

"Mmmm. Yeah sorta….." Mumbled Ichigo

"ok" said Kish as he pulled Ichigo closer to him for warmth.

--------

It was very cold for a mid winter's day that night so everyone slept close to each other for warmth. In fact it was raining really badly. Everyone could hear the rain pitter patter in the night.

To Ichigo and Kish that sounded like a very comforting melody. Relaxing and letting them forget about any worries they had on their minds.

--------

Kish then, kissed Ichigo on her forehead in which she responded in a very quick blush even though she was quite drowsy.

"Kish………………." Complained Ichigo quietly.

He just chuckled.

"Go to sleep konekochan" said Kish softly as he kissed her.

Even though Ichigo was kinda sleepy from that day her cat ears and tail managed to pop out which was rather embarrassing for the cat-girl.

"I love you….konekochan………and I know I keep saying it but I do" said Kish after they had broken apart.

"I love you too………and it doesn't really matter if you keep saying" murmured Ichigo

"Yes, I know. But you know what?" asked Kish

"What?" said Ichigo

"Our love is unbreakable. Nothing will break it. I promise you Konekochan" said Kish

Ichigo blushed at his words. In a way they were quite true.

"I know, Kish. I know" was Ichigo's reply before both, Kish and Ichigo fell to sleep in the pitter-patter of the rain drops splashing onto the windows.

--------

Love is unbreakable no matter what obstacles come in your way. Even if you find an obstacle that is huge you will find a way through it.

It can break the worst spells all by itself without anyone's help.

All it shows is that you have to be true to yourself and your feelings.

--------

The End

--------

Finish!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Finally. I'm gonna be taking a break before any new stories are started cause I have a geography project I have to do and I need good marks for it. And I'm still coming up with a title for _Neko-Kisshu_.

-Zoey


End file.
